


make a wish

by PeppermintMoose



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, make-a-wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintMoose/pseuds/PeppermintMoose
Summary: While she'd normally agree that the imagination of a child was magical, It was cases like these that made Riley wish that the Make-A-Wish kids were just a bit less creative.She let out a long, slow sigh as she read over the girl’s file once more, ensuring that she hadn’t misread anything. Annie Lane. 6 years old. Leukemia. Wanted to meet the Gotham City Sirens.“And you're certain you can’t change her mind?” She asked Harris, her contact at Gotham City General. He was currently sitting across from her at her desk.“Yep. Parents are saying that she's loved them since she was in diapers.”





	make a wish

While she'd normally agree that the imagination of a child was magical, It was cases like these that made Riley wish that the Make-A-Wish kids were just a bit less creative. 

She let out a long, slow sigh as she read over the girl’s file once more, ensuring that she hadn’t misread anything. Annie Lane. 6 years old. Leukemia. Wanted to meet the Gotham City Sirens. 

“And you're certain you can’t change her mind?” She asked Harris, her contact at Gotham City General. He was currently sitting across from her at her desk. 

“Yep. Parents are saying that she's loved them since she was in diapers.” 

“Okay. I get it.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Catwoman works with batman sometimes, doesn't she? She can't be all bad. I'll see if I can, I don't know, get a signed photo or something.”

“Thank you thank you!” Harris said, bouncing to his feet. “Annie is going to freak.” He gave her a quick wave as he turned to leave. 

“No promises!” She called after him. 

Harris gave her a thumbs up before slipping out the door. 

***

As soon as Riley mentioned she was from the Make-A-Wish foundation, the GCPD receptionist was happy to put her call through to commissioner Gordon. One of the perks of the job. 

“Hello, Commissioner Gordon speaking.”

Riley found herself nervously clicking her pen, and forced herself to put it down. “Hi, this is Riley Reeds from the Make-a-Wish foundation and I was wondering if you could get a message to Catwoman?”

There was a pause. “Okay, that’s not where I was expecting that sentence to go.” He sounded more amused than irritated, and the tension she had been holding in her shoulders immediately relaxed. 

“Yeah. Not gonna lie, this is unconventional, even for us.”

“I don’t understand why you think I’d be able to contact a wanted criminal-” 

“You’re in contact with Batman, though, aren’t you?”

Gordon sighed. “If you’re talking about the Bat signal, we only use that when it’s serious.” 

“But I mean, you must know how to get in contact with him. Unofficially” He gave a dismissive grunt. Riley took a deep breath. “Please. This isn’t for me. We’re talking about the final wishes of a really, really sick girl. I understand this is a big ask, but if there’s anything you can do to help-”

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

Her smile of relief was so wide that it caused her cheeks to ache, “You’re incredible! Thank you so much.” 

***

It was five days before she heard anything further. 

She was growing antsy, trying to figure out how she’d break the news of her failure to Harris, when her phone buzzed. 

“Meet me on the hospital roof tonight. 12pm.” The number was blocked, but the text was signed off with a cat emoji. 

Her stomach lurched. Heart pounding, she dialed Harris.

***

Harris had managed to get Annie moved to a private room right next to the emergency exit that lead up to the roof. Easy in, easy out. None of the other staff would see Catwoman come in, let alone know she had visited. 

She was helping Catwoman break into a hospital.

Riley let out a hysterical giggle. 

Harris had been watching her pace back and forth down the hallway. He glanced down at his watch. “You should probably go up.” 

Riley pursed her lips and nodded. 

Outside, the wind cut straight through her suit jacket, carrying with it the echoes of distant sirens. She rubbed her upper arms, trying to stave off some of the cold. From up here, Gotham held a sort of eerie beauty, streetlights bathing the gothic architecture in a gentle glow. 

“Miss Reeds?” 

She turned and immediately felt her heartbeat speed up. “Ms, uh-”

The woman smiled. “Catwoman is fine.” She was dressed in her full leather catsuit, and Riley couldn’t help but question how practical that much skintight leather really was. She had to admit, though; it looked damn good. 

There was movement on the roof behind Catwoman. Riley’s eyes widened as two more women stepped into the light. She recognised them instantly. 

Harley was the first to step forward, grabbing Riley’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically. She had an enormous stuffed bear shoved under her other arm. “Dr. Harleen Quinzel, nice to meet ya!” She was wearing her classic red and black jumpsuit, and beneath her white face paint she was grinning. “Or Harley. Less of a mouthful.” 

“Ivy,” Poison Ivy said, giving her a reserved wave. Harley stopped shaking but didn’t let go of Riley’s hand. 

“I uh, was only expecting you,” Riley said, peering past Harley to look at Catwoman. 

Catwoman smirked. “Annie wanted to meet the Sirens, didn’t she?”

“Oh. Yeah.” 

“Well, c’mon then!” Harley said, skipping towards the door and tugging Riley along with her. “We don’t wanna keep her waiting.” 

Riley glanced back to Catwoman, who was following along. “They’re, uh- Annie’s not in any danger is she?” 

Catwoman’s smirk eased into something gentler. “Of course she isn’t.”

“She’s got us looking after her,” Ivy added. “She’s never been safer.” 

Riley stumbled as Harley let go of her hand to barge through the door. Harris was standing in the hallway, looking shellshocked. Riley shot him an apologetic smile. 

“‘Scuse me!” Harley said, shoving past him. “Comin’ through!” She paused, one hand on the hospital room door. She frowned and looked back at them. “This’s Annie’s room, right?” 

Harris and Riley both nodded. 

Harley’s grin returned. “Great! Don’t wanna give some unsuspecting old man a heart attack or nothin’.” 

She shoved the door open and skipped into the room. Annie’s squeal of delight could be heard from out in the hallway. 

Riley entered the room and was greeted by the sight of Annie clinging to the stuffed bear, which was quite possibly larger than she was. Harley was perched on the end of her bed. Somehow, Annie’s grin got even wider as she saw Catwoman and Ivy follow Riley in. 

The next hour was spent with Annie almost bouncing out of her hospital bed. At first, Riley was was on edge, ready to jump in the second it looked like things were going bad, but she was quickly able to relax. The Sirens were shockingly good with kids. 

“Okay guys, Annie needs sleep,” Harris said an hour into the visit, clapping his hands together. “We’re gonna have to wrap this up.” By this time, the hospital room was flooded with live flowers. 

Riley couldn’t tell who’s “awww” of disappointment was louder; Annie’s, or Harley’s. 

“I’m not tired!” Annie said through a yawn. 

“But we are,” Catwoman said, draping an arm around Harley’s shoulders. Harley pouted, but didn’t otherwise protest. 

They said their goodbyes, and Annie handed them a drawing she’d done of the four of them together. The Sirens loved it, and promised that they’d get it framed and hang it up in their base. 

“Thank you so, so much,” Harris said once the five of them were in the hall. “This is the happiest I’ve seen her all month.” 

“If you need us again,” Ivy said, handing Riley a slip of paper with a phone number on it. 

“She’s just so young!” Harley lamented, and Ivy gave her a comforting pat on the back. 

“Actually, while we’re here,” Catwoman said, “any other wishes we can grant?”

Riley’s brows furrowed. “I think all other villain requests have been turned down, but I’ll definitely keep you guys in mind for the future.” 

“Oh! Actually!” Harris said, lighting up. “We’ve got a boy down in the kids ward who’s wanting to meet the Joker.” 

Harley immediately started cackling. Catwoman gave a sharp frown. 

“Sweetheart,” Ivy said. “That’s not happening.” 

Harris immediately turned red. “I know that! But his second choice was the Riddler, who’s, uh…” he trailed off. 

“Not as awful?” Harley offered.

“Less likely to murder everyone here,” Ivy supplied. 

“Yeah,” Harris said meekly. “That.” 

Catwoman smirked. “We’ll be in touch.”

Riley and Harris watched as the three women disappeared out the fire escape. 

“Well,” Harris said. “I think that went about as well as it could’ve.” 

“No one's dead,” Riley added. “Annie is delighted. All in all, I’d say this was a success.”


End file.
